Cascade Point Heroes
by Demetra Blackstone
Summary: They are brought together by a girl claiming she's a member of the Titans, and together the six heroes form the Cascade Point branch of Teen Titans. SYOC!
1. Oc's that have been accepted

**OCs I have accepted**

**Villains**

***_ Marina Angela Cohen-Vera_**

**Heroes**

_*** Jeto**_

_*** Louis Tyler Davidson**_

_*** Elizabeth Rossi**_

_***Rosalia Alyssia Arcuri  
**_


	2. Chapter I: The Start of A Team

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own Isis and Henry. Leslie Whatley belongs to IamTheHydra.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

The school year was coming to a close, and Isis Williams knew she would be bored. She loved school only slightly less than she loved mushing on a snowy winter's weekend and coming home from school to a piping hot cup of hot chocolate with peppermint and cinnamon, and she knew there was no way she would be able to mush. Even with her powers, there was no way that snow would be able to stick on the ground this time of year.

"Hey, Blizz," she said to her favorite of her family's dogs, a snow white Siberian husky named Blizzard, "Would you like to go for a run with me? I promise to have you back here before Mom and Dad come home."

The husky gave a little bark, which Isis seemed to take as a yes.

"And don't even think about begging Mrs. Ralney for some vanilla ice cream. You know you shouldn't have ice cream anyway, and Mrs. Ralney will give it to you just because you're cute." She unlocked the kennel door as Blizzard barked once more. "You don't have to remind me to be home by dark. I remember what happened last time just fine, thank you."

Isis clipped the leash she held onto Blizzard's collar, and said with a laugh, "Do I even have to tell you the command? I want you to behave yourself when I take you to meet our new neighbor, Leslie Whatley, tomorrow. I don't need you stealing a cookie or anything."

As the two turned onto the sidewalk, Blizzard gave a little whine.

"Oh, come on, Blizz. I know you're going to try anyway. That's why you'll be on leash the whole time." Blizzard spotted a squirrel down the road, and pulled ahead to try and chase it. However, Isis shortened up the leash. "If you go after that squirrel, Blizz, I will call Elle and Henry and tell them to not bother coming over."

Blizzard whined, but turned away from the squirrel as if she had actually understood what Isis was saying.

"Good girl, Blizz. Are we going to have to cut the run short, or are you going to behave yourself and not go after squirrels? And you know what Cosmic would do if you were slacking off instead of pulling the sled." Cosmic was one of the sled dogs, and an excellent lead dog. When Blizzard yipped, Isis added, "That's what I thought. Now come one."

They finally made it down to the ice cream shop, and were about ready to go up to the window when Blizzard started growling at someone down the street.

"Knock it off, Blizz," Isis warned, "You know that doesn't get you anywhere." However, Blizzard was already darting down the sidewalk. "Not a good time, Blizz."

Standing there for a second, Isis closed her eyes and thought of nothing but sled dog racing. Soon, instead of a teen with white-blonde hair standing in front of the shop, there was a copper and white Siberian husky in her place.

She snarled and snapped as she chased after the snow white dog as people were yelling at her and trying to get her to stop . When she caught up to Blizzard, she snapped at her heels for a second before looking up to see whom Blizzard had gone growling at.

When she saw it was a teen with his face panted with intricate designs and wearing a pair of green pants with a matching shirt and bright blue shoes, she lay down and rolled onto her back in order to coax the teen into scratching her.

"You are rather silly, Snowstorm," he said, "and it wasn't me Blizz growling at. There was someone behind me whom Blizzard didn't like that Nightmare could sense. Now, could you please change back into Isis so I can talk to you properly?"

The dog gave a little yip and within seconds, Isis was back, standing with her friend.

"You have any idea who was behind you, Henry?"

"Nope."

"I do," somebody said, pushing through the crowd of people on the sidewalk to get to Henry and Isis, "Mira Ladner."

"How do you know Mira?" Isis asked through gritted teeth, "You can't be too new to this town if you know her." Cascade Point was a a small town where everybody practically knew everybody else.

"I know her from way back. That's all I'm going to say." She held out her hand. "I'm Leslie Whatley. You can call me Aaron or Whatley, which ever you'd prefer."

"I'm Isis, and this is my dog, Blizzard." Isis shook Whatley's hand.

"And I'm Blake Jackson, Isis' girlfriend. You may call me Henry."

"If I may, why is your face painted?"

"My little brother, Hunter talked me into getting my face painted at the spring carnival."

"He didn't!" Isis laughed, then turned serious as she looked at her watch. "Come on, Henry! It's going to be dark soon! And you're supposed to be at my house, studying with Elle and me in a half hour!"

_"_You guys leaving so soon?" Whatley asked.

"We have to," Isis said, "My curfew is at sunset during the week. And besides, I have a couple friends coming over to study with me for a test next week."

"A sunset curfew? How lame is that?"

"I know its lame, but according to my parents its to keep me from taking the dogs out for long training runs in the winter when I have school the next day. "

"You mush?"

Isis nodded. "I want to race in the Iditarod one day. Henry and I really have to go."

"Before you go. I have a question for you. I saw you change from a dog form. I am looking to form a branch of superheroes called the Teen Titans here in Jump City. Would you like to be a part of the team?"

"Only if Henry is a part of that team," Isis snapped, "He has superpowers too, you know. And he's a major part of my life."

"And I'd like to think about it, if you don't mind," Henry added.

"Just let me know soon, okay."

"We will," Henry and Isis answered, as they turned away from her.

"How does this Whatley know Mira anyway? I don't think it's because they go 'Way back', or she'd know that Mira has a crush on you for the longest time, and will do anything to steal you away from me," Isis asked once they were out of Whatley's earshot.

"Maybe they're working in cahoots? Maybe Mira's using her to get me to dump you so she can swoop in and date me instead."

"I could see Mira doing that_._ You feel like keeping up with me? If we continue like snails, then Elle will be waiting for us by the time we get to my house," Isis said, speeding up into a run.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. Also, would you please suggest titles? Cascade Point Heroes is a better series title.**


End file.
